


First Meeting

by Vulnonapix



Series: Mama Zacian [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Charizard is there to, Child Hop (Pokemon), Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost Zacian, Hop is sad, Human Zacian, Leon is there at the end, Motherly Zacian, Sweet Hop (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Hop is 6 when he meets the Lady of the Forrest
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Zacian & Hop
Series: Mama Zacian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	First Meeting

Hop didn't know where he was running, but he didn't care any more. It's not like anyone would miss him. His Family only cares for Leon anyway. He just wants to disappear. The Slumbering Weald is perfect for that. Nobody would ever find him there. He couldn't see through his Tears and fell.

He is angry at himself. His Mother is right. He really is selfish.

"Oh my, who are you? "

Startled the little Boy looks up. A pretty Woman stares down at him. She looks like a Princess from his story Books. Long blue Hair, sharp yellow Eyes, a long Dress and a Tiara on her Head . Hop couldn't help but stare at her. 

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you! "

The Woman goes onto her Knees and she carefully wipes his Tears away.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. What is your Name, where do you come from? "

Her Voice is kind and Hop calms down. Her touch is soft, nearly comforting. Hop doesn't really knows such touch from Home, only when Leon is there.

"M-my Name is Hop. I come from Plostwick."

The woman smiles and carefully pets his Hair. Hop blushes a little. Nobody except Leon touches him like that. With such kindness.

"It's nice to meet you Hop. You can call me Zacian. Why did you come here? The Slumbering Weald is a really scary place for Children like you."

Hop looks away. Zacian will probably hate him when she learns how selfish he is. New tears start to fill his eyes. His Grandfather would be really angry with him if he knew how much he is crying right know.

" I ran away."

Maybe she won't ask why.

" Why did you ran away? "

She sounds really worried and Hop doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want her to hate him. Her to be disgusted of him.

"I-i-"

He couldn't say it. He is too weak. The woman hugs him tightly.

"Oh, sweet child... "

She is so warm. Hop hasn't felt so safe in a long time. Not since Leon left.

"I am a terrible Person. "

He whispers quietly and Zacian looks at him. Her Eyes are really soft and for some seconds he thinks they are glowing.

"Why do you think that? "

He looks at her with wide Eye.

"I am really selfish! I only think about myself and I - i"

Zacian carefully kisses his Forehead, calming the crying Boy.

"I don't think so Child. Your soul is as pure as a Daisy. Please don't cry. "

Hop sniffed and looks at her. Nobody ever called him pure or sweet. Not even Leon.

"But my Mama always says-"

"She is really stupid. "

He looks at her flabbergasted. Nobody ever said such a thing about his Mother. Only about him...

Hop looks up to her.

"I threw tantrum, because I am selfish and couldn't wait for my Brother..."

He looks away and feels really ashamed. Will Zacian act like his Mother and throw him out? away? 

"You ran away from home because of your Brother? "

She sounds really confused and he nods.

"I waited so long for my Brother. I waited more than 2 hours outside and when he finally came I wasn't even allowed to talk to him! Mama and Papa where blocking me from getting to him. I missed him so much! Why couldn't I just have 5 minutes alone with my big brother, so- so that I can play with him and Charizard! Grandpa got so mad at me, because I was trying to talk to him. Grandma looked so disapproving at me. L"

He is full on bailing now and Zacian expression changes. She starts to calm him down by rubbing his back and making shooting sounds.

"I think that I understand you now."

Hop looks at her.

"See, I am a terrible and selfish Person!"

Zacian shakes her head.

"No. What you feel is only natural. You are a child that wants to be near his family. It's not selfish. What you parents did is. They excluded you. It's okay to feel angry and alone. "

She then stands up takes his Hand. Hop look at her with a confused expression.

" Come. Your Brother is searching for you. He is really worried about you."

Hop nods and they slowly start to walk.

" Please don't listen to your family. If you ever want to talk to someone, just come to me. "

She stopped and smiles again.

"I really hope we meet again."

He looks up confused, but the woman is gone. The Boy was terrified and screamed. Hop couldn't understand what is going on. Where did the Woman go?

"Hop!"

Warm Arms close around him and Leon hugs him tightly. His Brother is crying and Charizard is making panicked noises. Hop felt bad for making them worry. He was really sorry for this. They deserve so much better than him.


End file.
